


Offer One Hand With the Other Behind Your Back

by ao3afterdark, niffin (ao3afterdark)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, incestuous rape threesomes are the basis for very healthy relationships i'm sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3afterdark/pseuds/ao3afterdark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3afterdark/pseuds/niffin
Summary: Bethany comes to her brother with her fears about Gamlen sneaking into her room at night. Hawke, who has also sent more than one lingering gaze her way, approaches Gamlen about it, and together they come to an agreement.





	Offer One Hand With the Other Behind Your Back

_"I don't like the way he looks at me,"_ Bethany had told him a few days ago, hugging close the edges of the blanket Garrett was now peeling away from her sleeping form. Usually Bethany was a light sleeper and woke at the slightest touch, but tonight just so happened to be the anniversary of their father's death, one of the few occasions Bethany drank more than a single glass of watered down mead. She had in fact been encouraged by Garrett to have far more than her usual stopping point, so that Garrett had no worries about her waking up as easily as that as he started to remove her pants, tugging them free to expose her to the eyes of him and their uncle Gamlen. She'd barely taken off her boots before literally falling into bed a bare hour ago, so the ties on her shirt were still loose enough to be yanked open as her chainmail and scarf were removed, leaving her clad only in the thin cotton tunic she habitually wore that hugged her every curve. _"I can hear him walking by the bedroom door at night, and..."_ She'd sighed. _"I feel bad, feeling that way about family, but I would feel worse, bringing it up. Would you speak to him for me?"_ Bethany had gone on to ask, and sagged with relief when Garrett had near instantly said yes, of course he would, and leaped up to hug him close. 

What she hadn't known, of course, was that when Garrett had then gone straight to Gamlen, he hadn't gone with the intention of getting him to stop. That he'd gone to tell him that he had long since had plans on her himself, that he would and did have no problems watching their uncle shuck his clothes, his erect cock jutting out to press snug against the curve of her ass as he slid in close against her back. Bethany murmured and arched into his hands as he moved them up to play with her breasts, weighing and pinching them, and she drew in a shaking breath that earned a coarse chuckle. "Wonder if she's done this before," he said in an undertone to Garrett, to which Garrett scoffed.

"You didn't see the way she flinched whenever anyone breathed at her," he said, cutting off on a soft moan as he took himself out and started to slowly run his hand up and down it the way he liked, not enough to be satisfying, but enough to maintain his interest.

Bethany sighed as Gamlen pulled her shirt open wider so that he had better access to her breasts and twisted back, which he gladly took advantage of to rock against her. "Fuck," he groaned softly as her lips parted, reached up to grip her chin and tell Garrett, "She's got some fine cock sucking lips, you'd best enjoy them tonight."

"Believe me, I intend to," he answered, "but not until she's awake. I want to see it in her eyes when I fuck her mouth."

"Its your show," Gamlen said back as he rubbed the head of his cock against Bethany, grunting in satisfaction as he tugged her back against him so that his cock was nestled firmly between her thighs and rocked against her, sliding though her folds without going in. He kept up a running commentary while he watched through heavy lidded eyes as Garrett ground the heel of his hand against his own painfully hard cock, telling Garrett in a breathless whisper that if his baby sister looked this good right now, he wondered how she was going to look spread wide for him. His cock was starting to make wet noises as he rutted against her, and Gamlen's breath quickened at the sounds Bethany was making, soft sighs and gasps. Without waking, she lifted an uncoordinated hand to push at him, and Garrett took it and placed it on his cock. He shuddered when her hand clenched slightly before relaxing. "Your idea. You do what you want, and so will I," he slurred as he lifted her leg so that Garrett could watch his cock sink into her inch by delicious inch until she let out a ragged sigh when he bottomed out. She shuddered and twisted, her hair falling into her eyes as she gasped for air. Garrett brushed it out of the way so that he could see her expression as Gamlen dragged his cock in and out of her slowly enough to be frustrating.

Gamlen's cock was quite a bit larger than Garrett's, and every small movement filled and stretched her cunt to the point where Bethany was quivering, her breathing quickened into ragged panting that fell apart into a soft, wavering cry as Gamlen thrust home particularly hard. Garrett didn't know where to look, whether at the sway of her full and heavy breasts with each thrust, or at the slick shine on Gamlen's cock as he buried it in Bethany's cunt again and again and again with little rocks of his hips, but the decision was made for him when Bethany gave an all over jerk without warning. His eyes flew up as her face twisted up in confusion, frowning for just a moment until it parted on a long, loud moan as Gamlen dropped a hand to start to tease at her clit. "Good morning, sunshine," Garrett said, smiling as she opened her eyes.

"Wh- Garret, what's-" She was breathing hard through her nose, obviously trying to get her bearings, but what little control she had fell apart with every roll of Gamlen's hips, every flicker of his fingers.

"I think," Gamlen rasped, shifting to hold her leg up higher so that his next thrust allowed him to go deeper, harder, wringing out a broken noise, "that ought to be clear." Garrett watched with fascination as fear chased itself across Bethany's face. His hand quickened on his cock, twisting on the upswing with a groan when Bethany started to thrash, but she was moving slower than usual, and with no real strength behind it, and it was easy as lying to grip the hand not trapped behind her as Gamlen asked her "Do you want to help your brother out?" Gamlen said it again until she slowed her struggles and opened dazed eyes to look at first him and then at Garrett where he knelt, cock in hand. "He told me you were worried about still being a virgin, didn't you?" He asked, and the both of them looked up as Garrett took hold of Bethany's hair with a fond expression.

"Bite me and I'll break your jaw," he said. She had just enough time for her eyes to fly open wide before he yanked her mouth down on him. "Oh, fuck," he groaned at the flutter of her throat around him as he pushed into the back of her throat. Involuntary tears sprang into her eyes as Gamlen and Garrett started to set a punishing rhythm that she couldn't hope to keep up with. "Fuck, fuck, Bethy," Garret sighed, fisting his hands tight in her hair and holding her in place for long seconds until she started to writhe between him and Gamlen, making them both let out twin moans, "you feel perfect." 

Bethany whimpered a wordless, inarticulate noise when Garrett finally pulled out of her mouth enough for her to breathe even as Gamlen sank balls deep into her cunt, her legs inching apart a bit further. Gamlen was still moving frustratingly, agonizingly slow, pulling out slowly enough that she sobbed around Garrett's cock between thrusts as Gamlen slid free of her until just the head was still inside, and then shoved in hard enough that her cries went high and artless. He moved one of his hands away from her hips to toy with her breasts but, "I don't even need to move you," he laughed in Bethany's ear as she pushed herself back, inching down his shaft with a shuddering exhale that was more than half a moan. "Such an eager whore. Who knew that all it would take to get you to spread your legs would be a little encouragement."

Bethany was panting softly, whimpering as she pushed off of Gamlen's cock and forward onto Garrett's. Gamlen smoothed his hand down her trembling flank and tucked her closer against him, changing the angle of his thrusts so that she went breathless at his next thrust. Gamlen was still roughly fingering her clit as he rocked against her, though now he was fingering her in time with the bobbing of her head. She smothered a cry and shivered, her eyes swollen and burning with tears as Garrett handed Gamlen her arm to bend behind her back, using his own hand to control the speed of her head bobbing. She made a rough noise, all fear and need rolled up into one, but she stopped, cutting off into a whine when Gamlen gripped her and asked in her ear if she'd brought herself off to the thought of this before, of having the responsibility taken away from her. "I bet you have," Garrett said above her, and smiled as her eyes shot up to him. "Always needing a reason to give in, to do what you've always wanted to do. You can tell this this wasn't part of that but," he grunted as he started to shiver, signaling his release, and started to fuck her mouth hard and fast, "I won't believe you."

Gamlen's thrusts had started to speed up, too, growing uncoordinated. He had felt Bethany come on his cock already, liquid heat building around him and spattering with every slam of his hips against hers, but he wanted to make her enjoy it when he did, because, as he growled in her ear as his hips started to stutter against hers, "Its not rape if you enjoy it." He pinched her clit with one hand even as he used her arm as leverage to yank her back onto his cock, groaning in satisfaction as he watched Garrett pull out of her mouth just in time to come all over her face. Bethany gasped and pushed back into Gamlen's next thrust, swallowing down a moan that he echoed. "Take it, you whore," he groaned as he pounded into her, "take it, take it all." 

She'd started to tense, and he shifted the angle so that as her back bowed, he buried himself in her in hard enough to shove her forward onto her face as she clenched around him in quick succession even as he came deep inside her with a shout. The world whited out around him, narrowing down to his niece and her cunt and waves of fierce pleasure washing over him, shuddering as her cunt milked him of every drop he had. He lay atop her for a good long while, after, luxuriating in the feeling of his own cum slick around him as he softened inside a woman's cunt, but eventually his cock grew too sensitive even for that. She'd started to sob as Gamlen peeled himself off her back, hiccuping when he and Garrett turned her over so they could admire the mess they'd made of her, the dark bruises on her hips and cum slicking her thighs and down her face and breasts. 

The pair of them ran their hands over her up and down, roughly lingering on her breasts and hips and cunt. "Look at me," Garrett told Bethany in that same soft, fond tone he had earlier, but the harsh grip of his hand on her throat forced her eyes up to his. "This is your life now," he told her. "So don't think this is the end, even for tonight. After all," he said with a smile, "we have lots of time to kill before the expedition."


End file.
